Child No Longer
by Moonlight's Childe
Summary: Unable to adjust to life after the events of KH, Sora and Riku decide to accept the King's offer to be 'reborn'. RxS
1. Thoughts left unsaid

**Child No Longer**

Alrighties, I was watching my brother play KH2, and I saw the secret ending. Needless to say I started thinking about a lot of things in the games. Things like how Riku and Sora are supposed to go back to their lives after everything that's happened. Thanks to my brother hogging the game I haven't had a chance to play it yet, so forgive me now if I make mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would never have gone back to the Islands.

**Chapter One: Thoughts left unsaid**

When everything started, I wasn't anything special. I was a short, scrawny, clumsy little kid. So really, it shouldn't have been any surprise that I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Eventually though, like everything else in this world, time changed all of that.

I learned how to sleep so lightly that the faintest of sounds could wake me. My fight or flight response became so screwed up that fight now seems to be the natural response. Knowing of all this now, I can't see how anyone thought that I would be able to return my old life like nothing had happened.

Every day that I spend here pretending to be a person that I no longer am kills me slowly. I wonder if this is meant to be part of my burden as the Key Bearer. It seems as though I gave everything up that made me, in order to save the light of the worlds, and in return I got a lollipop and a pat on the head.

I understand that I sound bitter, maybe too bitter than the hero I'm supposed to be, but what else can I say other than the truth? I left home as a child, and returned here a seasoned warrior. I don't really remember what it was like to once have someone worry about where I was or what I was doing anymore.

How am I supposed to react to all of that now? I've gotten so used to taking care of myself that I don't think that I can really step back and let someone else do it now. The only person on this island that understands me is Riku, and that's only because he's going through the same thing.

I don't think Kairi knows what to say to us anymore. At first she kept telling us that it would get easier as time passed, but it hasn't. The one time that we tried to explain to her what was wrong with us, she just brushed it off and said we needed to forget it ever happened.

_Forget?_

How does one forget events that still give you nightmares in the middle of the night? I'm not really angry with her for thinking like that, because her experiences were different than ours were. She was basically asleep the entire time we were fighting for our lives, and learning how to cope with being kids thrust into an adult situation.

The longer I sit here writing the words that refuse to leave my lips, my decision becomes clearer and clearer. A few days ago Riku and I received a letter from the King. Someone had obviously gone to him worried about our ability to integrate ourselves back into a normal setting.

Because of these concerns of the 'nameless person', he's offering something that practically invaluable to us. He's offering us a chance to start over. Our souls would be hidden away and kept safe until it was time for us to return. We would be reborn with our memories intact, and we would in essence be given a second chance in a world that would be better for us.

Riku and I talked it over, and we decided that we give our final answers tomorrow, but I already know the answer.

I can't handle the look of sadness that seems permanently etched into the eyes of my family. When I first came back, they were overjoyed that they had finally gotten back 'their Sora'. Imagine how they felt when they realized that the boy they knew and loved never really came back at all.

_Stranger._

That what I am to nearly everyone, and what nearly everyone is to me. I can't handle this farce of a life anymore. I've seen too much and done too much to ever fit in again. How am I supposed to explain that the reasons for my constant awareness is that I'm used to little shadow things attacking me out of nowhere?

I think that my choice was made a long time ago, and I'm only just now realizing it. The worlds will always need their Key Bearer, and rather than let another go through this again, I'll let myself sleep.

_Sleep._

That sounds like such a good idea.

This is it then.

My choice is made, and there is no return from it.

No good byes are needed…because they've already happened.

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow I'll tell Riku and the King and finally I'll have some peace before the next time.

TBC… 

**Chapter 2:**

Meetings, Decisions, and Dreams


	2. Meetings, Decisions and Dreams

**Child No Longer**

Alrighties, I was watching my brother play KH2, and I saw the secret ending. Needless to say I started thinking about a lot of things in the games. Things like how Riku and Sora are supposed to go back to their lives after everything that's happened. Thanks to my brother hogging the game I haven't had a chance to play it yet, so forgive me now if I make mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would never have gone back to the Islands.

**Chapter Two: Meetings, Decisions and Dreams**

Night had fallen over the little island, and still he stood outside, staring unblinkingly out over the darkened water. Dark circles lined weary sapphire orbs, as cinnamon locks waved slightly in the breeze coming off of the sea.

'Are you sure you want this, Sora?'

Sighing at the question, the slim boy turned slightly to see his other half sitting on the sand behind him. "What other choice do I have here, Roxas?" He replied quietly as he stepped closer to the beckoning water.

'You always have a choice, you just need to find it.' The blond boy retorted angrily. 'I'll go with you no matter where you decide to go, you know that. But I want to make sure that this is _really_ what you want.'

Ignoring the icy seawater that was washing over his shoes, Sora looked up at the sky above with a peaceful expression crossing his face. "Before the darkness came, I always thought that I would leave this island with Riku and Kairi. We'd leave on our raft and go exploring like we always talked about."

Roxas remained silent as he watched the brunette stretch his arm out towards the sky, as though he was trying to touch the stars themselves. "Things came out so differently from the way that I'd always imagined. For one thing, we all ended up on our adventure alone." He said quietly before turning a brilliant smile towards the confused boy. "The funny thing about it all is that I wouldn't change any of it if I could. Everything that happened, happened for a reason."

Holding out a hand, two pairs of blue eyes watched as a keyblade materialized out of nothingness. "What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger right?" Roxas mused softly, eyes gleaming in the darkness as he looked on as Sora went through the motions of fighting an imaginary foe. Smoothly pulling himself to his feet, he held out his hands, waiting for the familiar weight of the keyblades to fall into them as well.

Blocking Sora's thrust; he grinned at the other boy in challenge when he noticed the questioning light in the familiar eyes. Pushing away from each other, they eyed each other warily, waiting for the right moment to move. Seeing the slight shift in weight, Sora twisted out of the way of Roxas attack, as he spun around to counter hoping to catch the other off balance.

The sky was beginning to lighten when the two boys collapsed onto the fine sand, leaning against each as they gasped for breath through their laughter. "Are you sure that you won't regret this later?" Roxas asked, his face turning serious as he searched Sora's eyes for the answer. "I'll miss everyone left behind, but this is something that I have to do. I don't belong here anymore, and my heart says that it's for the best. Besides," Sora said with a soft smile teasing his lips. "As long as I have you and Riku with me, I won't _be_ alone."

Somber, Roxas turned his face to look on the watery landscape in front of him, before asking, "This isn't just about not belonging here anymore is it?"

"Huh?" Sora replied in his oh-so-intelligent tone of voice.

Glancing up to meet piercing sapphire eyes, he blushed slightly when Roxas snorted as he turned away. "It's just like last time. You had dreams warning you about what was coming. And this is just like then, it's happening again and you know it."

Running a hand through spiky strands of hair, a low sigh could be heard over the sound of the gently lapping waves. "The simple truth is that I don't belong here anymore. I'm the master of the Keyblade and nothing can change that. The only thing I can do to save myself is to accept the King's offer." Sora replied after a moment's hesitation.

"And the dreams?" Roxas prompted.

"The dreams say that another darkness is coming, and that I'll be there to meet it again."

_**'—Ra'**_

"It's time for me to leave." Sora stated as he stood brushing the sand from his clothing.

**_'Sora.'_**

Nodding his head in agreement, Roxas stood as well before looking at the other boy questioningly.

"We'll talk again when it's time for our soul to be reborn. Until then sleep tight and sweet dreams." Sora murmured pulling the other boy into a brief hug.

"We'll talk again when it's time for our soul to be reborn. Until then sleep tight and sweet dreams." Roxas repeated almost absently as he watched Sora begin to fade, until finally he was once again left alone on the beach to wait for Sora to return.

**"SORA!"**

Wide sapphire eyes blinked sleepily at the blurred image of a person hovering above his bed. Yawning he stretched before pushing back the covers and crawling out of the warm cocoon he'd made of his bed during the night. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked away the final remnants of sleep as he stumbled to his dresser and began to change, ignoring the annoyed eyes following his movements.

"This is it, huh?"

Vivid turquoise eyes softened visibly at the look of sadness that entered the petite brunette's expressive eyes. "There's still time to change your mind you know. It isn't too late." Inhaling deeply Sora looked at Riku with a sorrowful smile before turning to pull something out of the dresser. "I can't change who I am now. Things will be better this way…for everyone." He replied softly as he carefully pocketed the object before leaving the room.

Following Sora to their 'secret' place, Riku couldn't help but think of how different he seemed now. Before it wouldn't take much for him to smile, but now it seemed as though he smiled simply because that's what was expected of him. If going through with this would bring back a genuine smile of happiness to his face and eyes, then it would all be worth it.

Entering the dark cave, Sora marveled at how different everything really was now that he'd come back. Before this place had always seemed so mysterious in it's own creepy way, and now it held no more mysteries for him to uncover. Noticing the drawing he'd made before the darkness came, he gingerly traced its faded lines. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as a fierce wave of regret washed over him.

He'd never wanted to hurt anyone, it made him feel ill to even think of doing it purposely, but still the fact remained that he had done it. To give himself credit, he'd tried; he'd honestly tried to go back to living like a normal kid. The shadows in his eyes that had followed him home had only gotten worse as more time passed.

Opening his eyes he brushed his fingers over the drawing one last time as he let the tears free from their prison. "Sora?" Ignoring Riku he roughly wiped away the traces of tears from his face before spinning around as the older boy moved behind him. For the first time in six months while outside of the dream realm with Roxas, a true smile shone on his face and reflected in his eyes.

"I'm okay, I just needed to say goodbye I guess."

"To a drawing?" Riku queried skeptically.

"No. Goodbye to everything that it once represented. Our youth, our innocence, our old lives, and to the kids that we used to be." Sora retorted as he looked up at the silver haired teen that was standing with his arms crossed across his chest. "And you wonder why I call you a sap?" Riku muttered quietly as they stood silent waiting for the King to arrive.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked looking concerned at the uncertainty reflected in the smaller boy's eyes.

"The darkness." Sora said as he stared off towards the entrance of the cave. "The darkness will be waiting for us when we wake up again."

"If that's what happens." Riku said mildly. "Then we'll fight it again. Remember what I told you? You lead, and I'll follow."

Relief flooded Sora's body as Riku said that. He nodded gratefully just as something caught his attention at the mouth of the cave. Calling the keyblade into his hand, he crouched into a defensive position and waited. Gripping the handle of his keyblade tightly, he exchanged glances with Riku, as a figure soon became visible. His muscles were tightly coiled as he readied himself to attack when the figure stepped into the light.

"Your Majesty!" Came the twin shouts of surprise as they immediately recognized the rather small form.

Standing back, Sora watched as Riku and the king reunited for the first time since they'd all separated six months before. Reaching into his pocket Sora found what he was looking for and gave the object a comforting squeeze before returning his attention to the two that were still talking.

"So, have you two decided?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Sora caught Riku's almost imperceptible nod from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, we're sure. Just tell us what we need to, and we'll do it." Banishing the keyblade, he raised his arms and locked his fingers behind his head, as he waited for the king to explain how everything would work.

"No one knows how the keyblades came into being." The king stated slowly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" The older asked in a dismissive tone as he received a quelling glance from the brunette.

"I'm afraid it has a lot to do with things." Mickey answered easily. "We only know of the masters that came before you. A long time ago, one of them said that they were only 'replacements' for the 'true master of the keyblade'."

Calling the keyblade back into his hand, Sora examined it in curiosity as he asked quietly, "So, I'm not really the Keyblade's master?"

"No, you really _are_ the Master of the Keyblade."

"What? But you just said—" Riku started; only to be cut off by the King's excited explanation. "I know what I said, Riku, but listen. Every other Master and their chosen Keybearers _lost_ their keyblades once their task was accomplished." 

"I'm confused." Sora said as he banished the keyblade. "Does that mean that we didn't end things?"

Shaking his head, the king hastened to explain further. "No, things are back to they way they were meant to be. I believe the reason that your keyblades have yet to leave you is because the true Master has at last been found."

"You mean Sora?"

"Hollow Bastion." Sora breathed as he turned eager eyes to look at Riku and the king. "At Hollow Bastion, it seemed like I was nothing more than the one meant to bring the Keyblade to Riku. Instead, when the keyblade was taken away from me, I refused to let it go and followed both it and Riku. I hadn't thought anything of it, but after that happened the keys were easier for me to call and use."

"That settles it then." The king sighed in relief. "It makes things a lot easier now."

"What do you mean easier?"

"Well, you see, the only way for this to work was to have the Keyblade's seal your souls. But that can only be done with the Master ordering it."

"You mean to tell me, you didn't even know if it would work or not!" Riku inhaled deeply as he prepared to yell some more, until a small hand tugged urgently on his arm. Looking down at the smaller boy, he huffed at the warning look the other's face showed.

"What do we need to do?" The brunette asked once Riku was calm again.

"Oh! You need to bring out your keyblades and ask them to seal your soul until it's time for you to be reborn again." Mickey answered, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"That's it?"

Glancing over at Riku's skeptical face, Sora chuckled lightly as he called the keyblade to him again. Smiling gratefully at King Mickey, Sora glanced down at his feet before saying, "Thanks for helping us do this, Your Majesty."

"We owe you more than this takes, Sora." Mickey answered as he watched Riku call his own keyblade. "Now, just tell the keyblade what it is that you want to do (oh, and don't worry about your words, they'll come to you.), and they'll take care of the rest. Once that's done we'll make sure you're guarded until its time again."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

His grip tightening convulsively on the innocent looking blade in his hands, Sora bowed his head slightly before beginning. "Seal our souls until the time has come. Darkness leads, stars fall. Light's champions shall be reborn."

Light flashed brilliantly in the small cave, hiding the forms of the two teenagers. When the spots that danced in his eyes had finally subsided all that was left in the cave were the two keyblades, laying crossed over each other on the rough ground. Gently picking them up, he cradled them in his arms as he spoke out loud into the empty silence.

"I hope this time things will be different…Sora…Riku."

TBC… 

**Chapter Three: **

Friends and Foes…New and Old 

Things might be confusing right now, but I promise they will make sense later on.

—Moonlight's Childe


	3. Interlude: A Child's Fairy Tale

**Child No Longer**

Let me start off by explaining the meaning of this Interlude. Everything that is marked as an interlude will at some point in time or another hold significance with the remainder of the story. So pay attention everyone, otherwise you might miss something important. grin

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would never have gone back to the Islands.

**Interlude: A Child's Fairy Tale**

Sitting comfortably in her chair before the fire, the wizened old woman looked over the faces of the children sitting before her. A toothless smile stretched her lips as she took note of the excited gleam residing within the depths of their eyes as they waited with bated breath for the storytelling to begin.

Clearing her throat, she stifled the chuckles that threatened to escape her as the children tried (and failed) to resist the urge to fidget in impatience. Closing her eyes she calmed herself, before opening her eyes, and revealing not the old woman of the village, but the storyteller of the land's history.

"Long ago," She began her tale in a raspy voice, looking on as the small children quieted and stilled, entranced with the beginning of her well-known tale. "When the worlds were still one, they were united under the rule of one family whose name has been lost to us by the ravages of time."

"For many years, far too many for us to ever count, peace reigned within the kingdom, and it's people were happy. But as all things are apt to do, their time of peaceful coexistence with each other ended with the arrival of the Darkness."

"Never before had anything of the like been seen by any mortal still upon this land. Taking shelter within the hearts of the people, the Darkness grew and festered until civil war spread throughout the once peaceful lands."

"Frightened as any sane man would have been, the King remained determined that he would combat this threat to his kingdom, and so he rode off to fight to bring an end to the civil wars plaguing his lands."

"One by one, the twinkling gems hung in the sky by the Gods began to dim and fall as yet another part of our world was consumed by the Darkness. Panicked by the turn of events, the King called to him the finest of all the magic users and blacksmiths. Once gathered, he set before them the task of creating something strong enough to defend against the Darkness effectively."

"And that, my little ones, is how the Kingdom Key first came into being."

"During the successive wars that followed the creation of the Keyblade, it became the symbol of both the Light and the ruling family. Unable to be used by those not pure of heart, it slowly became the means by which the next heir of the throne was chosen. All Kings of old fought using nothing more than that simple, unassuming blade."

"Generations passed and still the end of the wars was not yet in sight for those involved. That time arrived as the last star in the sky hung in silent testament to the power and dominance of the Darkness. As the lone star began its slow descent from the skies above, the last remaining descendant of the royal family tried one last desperate action."

"Bringing the Keyblade with him, he went to the place where the children of the lands were gathered to hide in safety. In unison, they began to pray for the worlds to be saved, and for the Darkness to be banished. Some say, that the God's above were moved by the pleas and by the Light that still remained in their hearts and so granted their prayers. Yet others maintain that in those final moments the Keyblade shone with a magnificent brilliance in a manifestation of its power against the Darkness."

"What the answer truly is we shall never know, for that answer lies solely with the family of our lost rulers. That fateful day, our world was split apart into many different ones, and never again have we seen the others from those worlds. Our great King and his weapon the Keyblade were taken from us, and it is said that in our time of greatest need the most worthy of the heirs shall return bearing the Keyblade as sign of his claim."

"In the meantime, the Keyblade bides it time, waiting for it's rightful ruler to once again lay hands upon it's gleaming handle. Prosperity, and peace shall return to us, but in the meantime we must keep our faith and hope alive for when that joyous time comes."

As the last words escaped her, she sat in silence waiting for the story to slowly make it's way into the minds of the children. With a soft sigh, she pushed herself up from her chair and shuffled to the closed door. Opening the door she poked head outside of the door and peered up at the twinkling sky. A lone tear escaped her eyes and traveled its way down her wrinkled skin as she whispered a soft prayer to anyone who would listen.

"I pray that when the time comes for our King to return that I shall be here still to witness it with my own eyes."

Lifting one arthritic hand she gingerly wiped her fingers along her paper-thin skin brushing away the single tear from her face. Bowing her head in respect to the ones who hopefully grant her wish she pulled her head back in, and with a soft click the house was closed again.

**End Interlude**

As I said before, the Interludes are meant to provide info that will later prove important. How much later I can't say since that would completely ruin the surprise.

—Moonlight's Childe


	4. A Story's Beginning

**Child No Longer**

Alright people, we finally get to see some magic, and don't get upset if it's not the same as the magic in KH, KHII okay? The names are the same but other aspects are subject to change.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would never have gone back to the Islands.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A Story's Beginning**

Life is nothing more than a continual cycle of endings and beginnings. What would for one person be a beginning, is for yet another an ending. When our lives are pushed onto unfamiliar paths, we are forced to make the best of it that we can. Such actions weigh heavily on a soul and sometimes the only choice we are left with at the end is to begin anew. We do this in the hopes that upon our reawakening, our soul will have become cleansed once more and that we will be ready to travel a new and different path.

The brilliance of the light surrounding him and the tinkling sounds of broken glass were the first things that he noticed. Next came the fact that he could feel things again. Groaning at the spasms of pain his body was having in reaction to being slammed into the hard ground, he froze as he realized someone else was there with him. Cautiously lifting his eyes, he met another pair of wary eyes.

Hissing as his muscles began a full-scale protest against standing up, he slowly made his way to where Riku was trying to stand. Extending one slim hand, he braced his legs even as he helped Riku up from his place on the stone floor. Blinking rapidly as a sense of dizziness swept over him, he quickly hid it by pretending to be absorbed in looking over the empty stone room they were in.

As the dizziness passed, his awareness of the change in their surroundings began to burrow its way into his consciousness. Sweeping his eyes around the rather plain looking stone room, he looked around for a sign of something familiar, or anything that would tell him where they were. Ignoring the black spots that were gathering at the corners of his vision, he inhaled sharply as the sounds of someone unlocking the door to their room was heard.

His eyes darting side to side, he muttered a curse under his breath as he came to the realization that there was nowhere for them to hide. Motioning frantically to Riku, he sighed in relief as the other boy nodded, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he banished the keyblade he'd held in a firm grasp.

Taking a deep breath, he held it as the door gave a soft click before slowly swinging open. Feeling something brush up against his cold fingers, he smiled thankfully as the older teen moved to stand next to him. Feeling the heat rise in his face, he began to pray that whoever was coming into the room wasn't looking for a fight, because he didn't think he'd last long.

His brows furrowed together in a puzzled frown as he watched the open door waiting for someone to step through the wooden doorway. Biting lightly on his lower lip, he nearly screamed, 'Thank you God," when the person outside the room finally figured out the mechanics of walking through an open door.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?"

Taking a step back at the venomous tone, Sora's breath caught in his throat, as it became apparent that the other man wasn't going to wait for an answer. As his sapphire orbs widened in recognition of what the other guy was doing, his body began to move of its own accord. Roughly shoving Riku aside he quickly gathered the remnants of his magic together, even as the keyblade came into his hands.

"Fira!"

Flinching as he heard the cry he concentrated on the shimmering elemental barrier that he'd learned from Roxas during one of their many nighttime meetings. Holding onto the keyblade with both hands he held it away from his body even as the magic's words came to his lips. "Blizzara!" Staggering weakly as his magic left him to form a wintry barrier, he tried valiantly to fight the dark spots that were now enjoying a swim in his vision.

Feeling as though he were watching something from a television with a bad signal, Sora watched as the man who had attacked them turned white as the glint of the keyblades caught his eyes. Looking on indifferently he felt his knees start to buckle underneath him as he began to make his descent to the floor. Vaguely the thought came to him that he still needed to dispel the barrier he'd created before he used any more magic. Mumbling for the barrier to fall, he felt the magic release as the floor greeted him and his vision began to blur.

Somewhere close to him he could hear someone shouting he wanted to look up to see what was happening but his body refused to cooperate. As the black spots that had been dancing in his sight earlier began to join together he caught sight of a pair of distressed sea-green eyes. With one last sigh he gave into the encroaching darkness that was beckoning him to sleep so enticingly.

* * *

_What is this?_

_Please tell me this isn't real._

_It can't be real._

_There…There's no way this could be **reality**._

With a pained gasp, he woke and looked down to see the thick red liquid slowly seeping it's way out of his body and onto the stained ground below. Feeling the cold, smooth handle of his keyblade in his hands, he shifted it so that he could stab the tip of the blade into the frozen ground below him. With a great deal of strain that taxed the last vestiges of his strength, he pulled himself up in order to look over the landscape before him.

What should have been a perfect view of a snowy landscape, was now forever sullied by the blemish of darkness that dotted it's once unsoiled surface. Sweeping the area with his blue eyes, he felt the bile rise into his throat as he took notice of his friends lying near where he'd awoken.

Tears welled in his eyes, as he choked back a harsh sob. Grief, anger, and utter despair all vied for dominance in his chest, even as he felt the first stirrings of disbelief within. Shaking his head, he stumbled back using only his keyblade to keep his balance as his eyes remained fixed on the scene of horror before him.

_Keybearer._

His eyes widened as the unearthly voice resonated in his head like a gong to his already strained nerves.

_This future remains as but a possibility._

_Should you lose your way, this **shall** come to pass._

Crystalline tears slipped down his dirty face, as his mind unfroze and slowly began to make its way towards coherence. "Why? Why show me this?" He whispered raggedly as the harsh wind whistled around the frozen plain.

_All Light is not pure, just as not all that is pure is Light._

_Everything contained within the worlds **must** have a balance._

_Tangled threads are woven into the paths of Destiny._

_Clarity is not something easily received._

_Be strong._

_Trust in your heart._

_Otherwise…_

_**All that is here shall come to be truth.**_

* * *

Sitting upright with the choked remains of his scream still lodged in his throat he felt the surge of bile making its path from his stomach. Swiftly moving to the edge of the bed he was lying in he scrambled to move his head over a trashcan that was set near him; he reacquainted himself with his last meal. The bed creaked as someone added their own weight to it and he felt a familiar hand rubbing his back in a soothing gesture even as the other smoothed his tangled hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Gratefully accepting the cloth that was handed to him, he wiped away the evidence of his loss of control concerning his stomach. "Are you okay now?" A soothing voice murmured near his ear. Allowing himself to be moved back into a comfortable spot in the massive bed, he cringed as the other boy exploded in a furry of yelled questions the moment he was settled again.

"What the hell happened? One minute you looked like you were fine, then the next you're out cold on the floor with a fever! And then as it that's not enough you stay like that for THREE FREAKING DAYS!"

"Um…Riku?"

"If you weren't feeling good then you should have said something! I never would have let you play around with magic if I had known. But no, you decide that you can handle it, as usual I might add, and because of that I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up." Turquoise eyes darkened as their owner continued to rant ignoring the gleam that was sparking itself into a full-blown fire in another pair of eyes.

"RIKU!" Eyes glittering brightly in annoyance, they softened at the traces of hurt and lingering worry that adorned Riku's face. "I wasn't expecting to come flying out of the keyblades like we did, and I kinda didn't think that I would use so much energy to begin with." Fixing his eyes on the blanket covering him he plucked half heartedly at the deep burgundy fabric. "I thought that it was gonna go away on it's own, so I didn't think anything of it."

Pausing suddenly as his thoughts seemed to hit a brick wall; he hesitantly raised his eyes to look around the elegant room that he was lying in. A dresser made of a rich mahogany wood sat in the far corner of the room, while burgundy drapes matching the shade of his comforter covered the expansive windows. Glancing down towards the floor he took in the lush carpet that was so dark it seemed to be nearly black. Swallowing the lump in his throat he managed to force his mouth to croak out, "Where are we?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku followed Sora's line of sight before responding quietly.

"They said its called Meho."

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: **

The Truth of the Light and Dark

HA! I've finally arranged this chapter the way that I wanted it to be. The dream will be explained later…not too much later…next chapter I think. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!

— Moonlight's Childe


	5. The Truth of the Light and Dark

**Child No Longer**

Tidbits of the dream are mentioned here, and will be explained in finer detail in the next chapter during a happy little scene with Roxas. So don't worry about it if you don't completely understand it all now, next chapter things that are left hanging will be fully fleshed out.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would never have gone back to the Islands.

**Chapter Four:** The Truth of the Light and Dark

Standing on the edge of the balcony he'd been dragged out onto, slim hands gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white from the strain exerted. His mind worked furiously as his eyes stared forward uncomprehendingly at the view afforded to him. "Dammit!" Tearing his gaze away from the view he kept his grip tight on the railing as he squatted down and leaned his forehead against the cool stone.

Everything that he'd done to seal away the other worlds from the darkness and after all of that, this world had been there with no one 'alive' who could even help them. Pulling himself back up he let go of the railing to lean his weight on it instead as bright gemlike orbs clouded over with emotion. Unbidden the dream that had disturbed his recuperative sleep flashed through his mind again in vivid detail. Straightening his posture the fingers of one hand began tapping on the railing as he rested his cheek on the palm of his other hand.

"_All Light is not pure, just as not all that is pure is Light. Everything contained within the worlds **must** have a balance._"

His mouth set grimly he pondered on the meaning hidden behind those words, as the dream had seemed too realistic for it to be some figment of his subconscious. The pure thing he could grasp with no problem, what had been giving him a migraine was the balance part. You'd think these people were trying to sell painkillers instead of giving him a warning. Balance, balance, balance, balance.

Balance!

Hitting himself in the head with his open hand, he groaned in exasperation as his mind finally caught up with what the hell that person had been trying to tell him. Everything had something that could counter it, it had too otherwise you would have a lot of all-powerful things running amok. Biting his lip his eyes widened at the next thought that popped into his head. The keyblade was something that could be used to either save or destroy, it did whatever it's wielder wanted it to.

So…

Did that mean since he used it for saving things that there was something out there that balanced out the keyblade being used for saving? A shiver ran through his body as the last thought played out. Was that-was that what the dream was all about? To warn him that there was someone or something out there that was the exact opposite of everything that made him the Keybearer?

Opening his closed eyes (even though he didn't remember closing them) he looked out over the landscape in front of him sadly. If he were honest with himself, the view was eerily similar to the place in his dream. The land was layered with a coating of fresh snow, while a freezing wind whistled through the hilly area mixing with the light flurries that were floating down from the almost completely overcast sky. With the faint illumination from the full moon peeking through the clouds, it looked like something you would see only in a fairytale. Everything, down to the way that the moonlight danced off of the snow in a glittering array of colors, to the way that it all seemed to be completely untouched…or untainted.

Withdrawing into himself again, he jumped in fright and spun around when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. At the pointed look Riku was giving his hands, he glanced down only to look back up and grin sheepishly as he dismissed the keyblade he'd called out.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Leaning back against the railing with his elbows resting on the edge, he avoided Riku's eyes as he tried to line his thoughts into something resembling order. Blowing a spiky piece of hair that had somehow fallen into his eyes, he hesitated briefly. "How did things end up so bad out here?"

A light sigh leaving his lips, Riku moved his back until he was resting against the wall comfortably with his arms crossed in front of him. "The guy I talked to said that things started not long after the keyblades turned up. After that, everyone started fighting for them."

"The Keyblade Wars." Tilting his face up to the pink-tinged (1) night sky, he closed his eyes briefly enjoying the cool night air that was gently caressing his face. "It's sorta unbelievable that all this time people were fighting over the keyblades that held our souls." Shrugging his shoulders, Riku's silver hair blew in his face as his worried gaze fixed on the normally optimistic brunette.

"I-I feel like we messed up. Like it's our fault that this all happened." Sora whispered in a voice choked with emotion. "May-maybe things would have been different if we'd just stayed, because then there wouldn't have been anything to fight over." Pushing himself off of the wall, Riku crossed the distance between him and Sora and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It wouldn't have changed anything, Sora. People fight all the time, we were just an excuse."

A brief look of pain crossing his youthful face, a small sob forced its way from within the tight lid he was struggling to keep on his emotions. Feeling the feather light touches of the falling snow, he let the tears slowly begin to drip from his pained sapphire eyes. "It isn't right." Sora whispered vehemently. "Life isn't supposed to be all about pain and suffering." As Sora's face buried itself in his shoulder, Riku's voice spoke soothingly to the distraught boy. "Thinking like that is why you're the Keyblade Master and I'm not."

Pulling back slightly, he gently lifted Sora's face so that he could look into the teary blue eyes as he spoke. "Sor, you have the power to change things. Forget about what happened in the past because you can't change that...no one can. What you have to concentrate on is the things in the here and now that you _can_ change." Tugging him into a tight embrace again, he rested his chin in the downy cinnamon hair as he continued on. "The keyblade recognized you as its true master because it's a weapon of light, and you are the light of so many people, Sor. No matter what happens you always seem to find the time to smile for someone, even if you're hurting inside."

"So you're saying that the keyblade chose me because I can smile?"

"Not exactly." Watching as the tiny snowflakes began to dot the spiky brown hair of his best friend, he smiled softly. "The King told me once that even in the brightest of light there will always be a shadow. But as long as that single light shines, the shadow will forever remain a shadow, forbidden from ever becoming true darkness."

Through the hands he held on the other boy's back he could feel the fine shudders coursing through to his hands. Concerned he swiftly stepped back to check if he'd made things worse with his words. Pulling his friend's resisting head up to meet his eyes he was startled to find that the other had begun to laugh. "You-You're laughing?" Riku asked incredulously.

Fighting against the giggles that seemed to hold no end, Sora tried to contain himself. "You just…You sounded so stuffy just now." Rolling his eyes before raising them to look upwards as though to question the Gods about the sanity of his friend (Or lack thereof) he shook his head in disbelief.

A slightly malicious glint entered turquoise eyes even as his hands began to rise. Catching the movement from the corner of his eyes Sora tried to escape, but was tackled by the heavier boy after only a few steps. Pinned to the freezing floor, laughter spilled from his lips as his ticklish spots were attacked mercilessly. Flailing around he heard a small 'oof' as his foot made contact with something squishy and the heavy weight pinning him down rolled off of him.

Exhausted both boys lay sprawled on the icy floor of the balcony connected to the room Sora had awoken in. Still giggling slightly, Sora lifted his arms and tucked them underneath his head to protect it from the hard stone. "Can you believe that it's really been 179 years since the last time we were able to do stuff like this?" His sapphire orbs alight with a childish sort of glee; Sora turned his face to look over expectantly at Riku who was already peeling himself off of the floor.

Shaking his head to move the silver strands of hair that had been blown into his eyes, Riku held out his hand to the younger boy. "It seems like it should be impossible but then again a lot of the things we've done were supposed to be impossible." Heaving Sora to his feet he gave him a gentle push towards the room. "You should get back inside. You don't want that doctor to find out you've been outside, trust me."

Watching as the slender brunette entered the sliding door that separated the warm room from the balcony, his ever-present smirk slowly slid off his face. "Sora, when are you going to remember that you don't have to do things alone anymore?" Leaving his words behind him to float along in the crisp night air, Riku stepped onto the carpeted floor and carefully closed the glass door behind him.

**TBC…**

HA! This was originally going to be much longer, but in the end I cut out quite a bit of it because it was too soon to bring it up. BTW has anyone else been having problems loading their stories?

Moonlight's Childe

(1) I don't know about you guys, but in my area the sky turns this really pretty pinkish color when it's ready to snow.


	6. Reality from Legend

**Child No Longer**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form.

Every man has his own destiny:

The only imperative is to follow it,

To accept it,

No matter where it leads him.

-Henry Miller, The Wisdom of the Heart

US author (1891-1980)

**Chapter Five:** Reality from Legend

'—But I still don't understand all of it. I know that this is part of what comes with my family name, but still…Why can't there be an end to it all?'

'I don't know what to tell you, Sora.' Roxas said as he looked down at the brunette sprawled on the fine beach sand. 'You're not going to get anywhere thinking like that though. Do what you can for now, and handle the rest later.'

'I guess you're right.'

'What are you talking about?' Roxas asked with a teasing grin on his face. 'I'm always right and you know it.'

'Whatever.'

'So what are you going to do now? Are you going to keep ignoring it or are you going to do what you need to do?' Moving from his spot lying on the sand, Sora pushed himself up before looking up at the glittering night sky. 'There's no running from your destiny is there?'

'It isn't about your destiny, Sora. This has to do with the responsibilities that come with your blood. They've waited for you long enough, don't you think?' Roxas asked moving to stand beside the slim boy just out of reach of the incoming tide. 'Since you woke up in this world, I've managed to lessen the call for you. But it won't let itself be put off for much longer.'

'It's not fair Roxas. My family left this world almost four hundred years ago…So why was I the one chosen? What do I have that's so different from the others that were born before me?' Sora whispered sadly, his bright eyes closed as though to shield himself from the luminescence of the night sky. 'Tell me how I'm supposed to do this. Tell me because—because I don't know what to do anymore.'

**Wham!**

Loosing his footing from the hard punch to his cheek, Sora slipped in the fine sand and landed almost comically in the lukewarm ocean water. Stunned, he raised a hand to gently prod the reddened area as he stared up in disbelief at the blond haired boy still clenching his fist.

'Stop acting like a whiny child, Sora.' Roxas said harshly as he met Sora's wide-eyed gaze. 'You're the Keyblade Master. You know better than anyone that fate is anything but fair. This is something that was entrusted to you, and all you want to do is run from it like a spoiled idiot.'

'Rox—'

"No, just shut up and listen to me Sora. Like it or not, you have a duty to your blood. They swore an oath, and as their descendent it's your responsibility to uphold that oath, regardless of whether it's something that you want to do.' Offering his hand to Sora, he pulled the now shivering brunette up out of the water as he contemplated what to say next. 'You knew this was going to happen the minute you realized who the Keyblade Master really was. The true Master will always be descended from your line, are you gonna disgrace them by running away from it all?'

Standing there in the knee-deep water, Sora's blue eyes opened as he looked towards the blonde haired boy still holding his hand. 'When you put it that way—' Sora said as he tugged harshly on the hand still in his grip, watching gleefully as Roxas made a rather satisfying splash. Smiling softly as he waded to dry land, Sora stopped at the water's edge turning his face to the side. 'Thanks.'

'Sora!'

'Yeah?'

'Your dream.' Roxas said as he stood still in the water watching the fading image of his Other. 'I think it's connected to the dreams you were having before you were sealed. Fight the darkness the way you always have. Don't lose your way and things'll turn out the way they should okay? And good luck claiming it.'

Nodding his head, Sora closed his eyes as he waited for the sensation of falling to begin. It was always the same blurred images and indistinguishable colors as he fell out of the realm he'd created for Roxas. Coming awake with a start in the luxurious bed, he grasped his crown pendant as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, he made sure that Riku was still sleeping before sliding out from under the covers. Dressing in the dark turned out to be a novel experience, as he kept pausing to make sure Riku was still sleeping.

Fully dressed, he walked silently to the heavy wooden door, and pushed it open turning to look one last time at the sleeping boy. "I hope you're right about this, Roxas." He muttered before closing the door behind him. Still clutching his pendant tightly in his hand loosened his grip on it before pulling it off over his head. Held loosely in his hand, the chain dangled from between his fingers as he set off down the darkened hallways.

Clinging to the shadows as he stealthily navigated his way through the confusing passages, he absentmindedly hummed a song he remembered his father singing to him as a child. Stopping before a set of carved wooden doors, he idly traced the engravings left in the wood as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Taking a deep breath he reached into one of his many pockets, pulling out a small dagger still in its sheath.

His eyes softened as he remembered Leon giving it to the last time they'd spoken. Shaking his head, he pushed aside his previous thoughts as he pulled the dagger from its sheath and made a small cut on his finger. Pressing his bleeding finger against the carving of a crown identical to the one on his necklace, he sighed in relief as the doors unlocked and began to open themselves. Gathering a deep breath, he replaced the dagger into his pocket and slipped his necklace back on before stepping through the doorway into the dimly lit room.

* * *

Sora gulped nervously as the doors closed behind him with a soft click, leaving him trapped in the dark room as the candles went out. Catching a faint glimmer from the corner of his eyes, he looked down in shock to see that his pendant had begun to shine with a light blue hue. Relieved that he still had some light, he nearly hit himself in the head when he remembered that he could use his own magic for light.

Closing his eyes he called back the image of the room before the doors had closed, trying to figure out where in the room he was supposed to go. Flipping through the various details of the room, he stopped abruptly on the memory of the candles gathered together in a small circle surrounding something metallic in the center of it all. His destination in mind, Sora waited for the comforting weight of the keyblade to reach his hand before cautiously moving towards the center of the room.

Swinging the keyblade up to rest on his shoulder, he kept his eyes closed forcing his other senses to sharpen in response as he walked. Feeling the cool touch of metal against his arm, Sora let one trembling hand rest on the metal thing he'd brushed up against before realizing that it was one of the large candle holders. A soft murmur later and his hand was cupping a brilliant orange flame before it was transferred to the wick of the candle above him.

As his hand began to move away from the now lit candle, he jerked it back the rest of the distance as the small flame flared before racing around the circle of candles. "Whoa." Sora whispered faintly, his sapphire eyes following the path of the flame as it jumped from one candle to the next. "It's just like Dad said, so I guess that means the trials are true too."

Lifting the keyblade from its perch on his shoulder, he held it in front of him tip down as he kneeled on the stone floor in the center of the circle. Closing his eyes again, he leaned his forehead against the well-known handle of his keyblade as he waited in silence for something to happen.

"What is it that has brought you here child?"

Standing in a swift fluid movement as the voice began speaking, Sora opened his eyes to see that the orange flames of the candles had been replaced with three hovering orbs. "I seek." Dipping his head down to stare at the ground beneath his feet, his eyes were shadowed by his spiky brown locks before he slowly straightened his posture. "I seek to regain the lost legacy of the Hikari family."

"Oho! And what makes you worthy to regain such a prestigious legacy? Surely you will not remain dependent upon something so fragile as a claim of blood."

'_I'm talking to little balls of flame. Like I really needed my life to get any weirder.'_ Sora thought as he struggled to find an answer for the flame's voice. "What makes me worthy? How am I supposed to answer something like that?" He finally said his voice heavy with frustration. "I am who I am. I'm not going to sit here and list what I think are good qualities, because for every good quality I have, I'm sure there's something equally as annoying about me."

"Hmmm…So will that remain your answer in regards to your own worthiness in claiming this legacy you seek?"

"Yes." The slim brunette answered as he tightened his grip on the keyblade still held in his hand. "It's the only truthful answer I can give you."

"Such spirit, young one. Do you seek your long lost legacy out of duty or do you seek it for the power it holds?"

"I don't need more power. I'm happy the way I am." Running a hand through his hair, he bit his lower lip hesitantly as he recalled Roxas yelling at him. Wincing as he remembered the pain of the punch landed on his jaw, he let his hand fall to his side before continuing. "I'm not doing this out of duty. I'm doing this because it's the right thing for me to do. I won't run or hide from the responsibility it brings. I _choose_ to fight for the honor of reclaiming the legacy of my blood."

"What do you know of fighting? You are too young to have fought for something such as honor."

Sapphire eyes narrowing, Sora held up the keyblade horizontally so that it glimmered in the flickering light. "I became the scion of the Hikari family the day this came into my possession. I watched the stars fall from the sky, and I fought for two years to replace those lights into their rightful spots." Sighing heavily, his voice became softer as his eyes darkened with buried memories. "I can't tell you the number of times I came close to death. I was forced to fight my best friend, I became a heartless, I lost my memories twice, and in spite of everything I still won. Because as my Nobody loves to tell me, I'm too stubborn to know when to give up."

"Tell us what it is you fought for so valiantly."

"At first it was because I wanted to find my friends." Sora said slowly lowering the keyblade from its horizontal position in front of him. "But—But then I realized that there were so many people depending on me so I started fighting for them too. Whenever I thought about quitting, remembering that stopped me and gave me enough strength to keep moving."

"Do you regret any of it?"

"Yes."

"And do you still think yourself worthy of your blood?"

"You didn't let me finish." Sora said, his hands trembling from the force of the emotions bubbling inside of him. "I regret it because when it all started, I wasn't anywhere near ready for it. Still if I—If I had the chance to do it again, I would."

"Regret is such a dark emotion for one so young and pure, and yet you hold no qualms about revealing its existence within your heart. Why?"

"Acknowledging its there, doesn't mean that I'll give in to it." The teen replied easily as he sent his keyblade back. "Knowing its there but refusing to fall into it is what makes me stronger in the long run. I have nothing to be ashamed of by admitting that even I'm not always optimistic."

"Then you have proven yourself worthy to reclaim your lost legacy. Take heed that this comes with a heavy price, as we can no longer hold the darkness at bay. It will seek your blood in remembrance of the one who sealed it away so long ago."

"The prophecy given to your ancestor is now yours to take. The days of darkness are now upon us all, and the Keyblade War shall begin anew. Seek our counsel once more when you are lost and are in need of guidance, young scion of the Hikari."

"Acknowledgement has been given and the Keyblade Master has now returned to his rightful spot. Search for those that chose to await your return, as they now slumber in peace scattered to the four winds in safety. Would there be anything that you would ask of us to grant you, child?"

"Release him." Sora said pleadingly as the orbs of light began to flicker and fade. "Release my Nobody and give him his own body, please."

"When your guardians have been gathered, your wish will be fulfilled. Return to us here and you will find him awaiting your return."

Blinking bemusedly as the orbs vanished and was again replaced by the orange flames of the lit candles; Sora sighed in relief as he noticed the pedestal before him. Gently lifting the silver circlet from its resting spot on top of the pedestal, he stared at in awe, before noticing the well-worn scroll lying on the pedestal as well. Placing the circlet back into its spot, he picked up the scroll and delicately broke the wax seal holding it closed.

_Master of keyblade_

_The lost two_

_Memory of Xenohart_

_Chasers_

_Keyblade War_

_It all began with…_

_Birth by sleep._

"What's this supposed to mean?" Sora muttered as he read the small scroll. "Sora!" Sapphire eyes glanced up from the scroll to see Riku entering the room. Grinning widely, he rolled the scroll back and stuffed it into one of his pockets, before picking the circlet back up. Slipping it on, it was nearly covered by his spiky brown hair as he walked toward his impatient friend standing by the open door.

"Time for the fairy tales and legends to become real again."

**TBC…**

I'm back! I know this chapter is going to confuse the hell out of you, so refer back to chapter three and hopefully you should understand a bit better. Next up is the interlude, and any lingering confusion should be cleared up. Thanks for all of your support; it meant a lot to me.

Moonlight's Childe


	7. Interlude: Good Night and Sweet Dreams

**Child No Longer**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form.

**Interlude:** Good Night and Sweet Dreams

Good Night

The cloudless sky was a radiant blue, shining down on the verdant field a young man was lying in as he wrote furiously in a heavy leather-bound book. Closing the book with a sigh, his violet orbs saddened as he gently snapped shut the lock on its cover. Pushing himself up off of the grassy meadow floor he'd taken refuge in, he raised a hand to shade his eyes as he looked up the gently sloping hill towards the figure standing at its top.

Turning back one last time to gaze at the myriad of colors adoring the small valley, his body relaxed gently as he tipped his face up into the breeze that was teasing his unruly brunette hair. The stress and anxiety that had seemed so apparent on his youthful face fell away, leaving only a peaceful expression as he smiled serenely at the warmth of the summer sun.

"Your Highness, we can delay no longer. If we are to arrive at the specified time we must leave now."

Snapping his head to the side, he stared blankly at the older man standing beside him as he basked in the peace and tranquility of the protected area. "My son?" He questioned softly as he stretched down to retrieve his forgotten book.

"Already awaiting our arrival at the designated location, Your Highness." Nodding his head absently, he clutched the book to him tightly as he began the short walk up out of the valley towards the waiting horses.

Reaching his own darkly colored horse; he opened the bag hanging from the saddle as he carefully eased his book into its confined space. Swinging himself onto his even-tempered horse, he stared off into the distance as he spoke quietly to the older man mounting beside him. "The contents of my bag are for my son. Tell him and the guardians the truth of what will occur today."

"Your High—"

"Let me have my say, Yuki." The violet eyed man interrupted calmly, as he urged his horse forward. "Tell him that the truth of what happens today must be kept within our family, passed down through the generations. All that he needs to know is written within the book I have left for him"

"You speak as though you shall not live out the day, Your Highness."

Smiling mirthlessly at Yuki's words, his hands tightened imperceptibly on the reins he held. "To protect the existence of our worlds, and to regain that which has been taken from us, I will do what I must. I am not strong enough to wield the Keyblade in its full potential. All I can do is seal away the darkness until the day my heir is chosen." Frowning slightly as he heard the barely muffled gasp he continued on. "The Hikari line will not end today. One day—One day my heir shall come forth to reclaim that which is rightfully his through blood."

* * *

Sweet Dreams

The darkened room was silent except for the deep steady breaths of the three year old lying asleep in his bed. Spiky brown hair lay softly against the pillow, while impossibly long eyelashes brushed his still chubby cheeks. Small hands hugged a small brown bear tightly as the small boy murmured something in his sleep before rolling over. Deep blue eyes gazed lovingly at the child, before they widened with shock as a beam of moonlight reflected off of something around the toddler's neck.

Quietly crossing the distance between the door and bed, the tall man knelt down beside it as he stretched out a hand to lift the sparkling object. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a swell of emotions at the recognition of the small necklace. Letting the pendant slide out from between his fingers, he smoothed back a few stray strands of hair from the child's forehead before standing. Leaving the room in a mild daze, he dimly registered the concerned voice of his wife as he sat numbly on the sofa in their living room.

Cradling his head in his hands, he concentrated on willing the tears in his eyes away as his mind replayed the image of the crown pendant over and over again. Composing himself, he rose from the sofa to stand in front of a full bookcase nestled in the corner of the room. Eyeing the books anxiously, he swiftly removed the leather bound book he'd been searching for.

Settling himself back onto the couch, he opened the book and began to rapidly flip through the pages, skimming each one as he searched for a specific image. The pages stopped as his eyes stared fixated at a familiar image, his fingers tracing the outline of the pendant his son now wore. Silently he read the hastily scribbled words underneath the picture he'd never desired to see within his lifetime.

_While our family goes into hiding the Keyblade will choose a new Master, until the time comes for this symbol to once again choose the new heir to our legacy. Only the one chosen to become my successor will be allowed to wear the mark of our lineage._

"Sora."

**TBC…**

I hope that this explains things a bit more people. In the next chapter, Sora has a lot of explaining to do where Riku's concerned, and Roxas decides that Sora needs to stop beating the poor bush to death.

Moonlight's Childe


End file.
